


The Masks of Blood

by oliviathedaydreambeliever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathedaydreambeliever/pseuds/oliviathedaydreambeliever
Summary: When Atticus King runs away from a battle with one of the biggest Villains of the world, Than Keres, he faces abuse at the hands of his mentors and peers. Will he be able to escape it and find the ones that truly care or will he be blinded by the blame forces upon him? And what will happen when finds out about the many dark secrets hidden inside the place he once called home.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Olivia! This is the first time I’m posting anything to this site. Hope anybody reading this enjoys. I appreciate constructive criticism as I plan to try and actually publish this book one day!

My heart was racing as it tried it’s damndest to burst right out of my chest. I kept on running, however, knowing finding an escape quickly was the only way that I was coming out of this endless hellhole alive.  
I could feel the heavy footfalls reverberate through the thick grass and bush as he steadily grew closer to me.  
I turned my head around to gauge how long I had to find an exit before he caught up to me, and gasped audibly when my foot snagged an exposed root. I crashed toward the forest floor.  
He was on top of me in seconds, and I knew I wasn’t going to be able to escape him this time, much less fight the man.  
“Come on, Atticus, I know you have better moves than that! Show me what me you got, or are you afraid, my little hero? You have no reason to be,I assure you. I promise not to harm you, all you have to do is admit that you could never defeat me. Admit it and you will be allowed to go on your merry little way to that precious Academy of yours.”


	2. Chapter 1

I sat up quickly, too quickly if the colorful dots in my vision were anything to go by, as I made my way back to reality following my ever frequent nightmare. Or rather, horrid memory.   
It’s been almost a year since my little encounter with Than, and life was definitely not the best it has ever been. I, however, deserve everything coming my way.   
I was punished severely once I returned home and informed the Headmaster of my failure. At the Academy for the Gifted and Supernaturally Inclined you either deafest the enemy or die trying. Under no circumstances do you run. I broke the rules, and I was punished.   
I’m no longer being trained to be a Hero for the Academy as I am no longer worthy of such and honor. Instead, I am used by the student body and faculty as a form of stress relief. Say hello to the school’s punching bag!   
Due to the fact that I ran away from a battle, all of the Heroes have been facing more trouble than usual with the Villains because they all think the Heroes are as cowardly as I am.   
Usually when one of the Heroes has a particularly troubling time with a Villain, Headmaster Gedeon will send me to whichever Hero is struggling with their anger. At the Academy fo the Gifted and Supernaturally Inclined you mustn’t allow your emotions to rule over your head, no matter what you may be feeling.   
Here recently Headmaster has been sending me to Beau Lancaster’s rooms more and more frequently. Beau is the top Hero of the school, and Headmaster Gedeon’ golden boy.   
Apparently, the Villains have been going at him harder than everyone else.   
A knock sounded at my door, ripping me out of my thoughts, “Come in!”   
The Headmaster swung the door open, uncaring of whether or not it hit the wall or damaged anything, “It seems Mr. Lancaster requires your...assistance once more, Mr. King. Do not keep him waiting.You know your way to his rooms.”   
I speedily gathered my things as soon as the Headmaster left the room. I made sure I was in clothes that I didn’t care about and rushed out of my bedroom to my “appointment.”   
I knocked on Beau’s door a few times. He ripped open the door and yanked me into the room by shirt collar.   
“Hello, Mr. Lancaster. Headmaster Gedeon said you requested to see me,” I greeted him respectfully, hoping to soften the blows. Spoiler Alert: It has the exact opposite effect.

  
“Shut the hell up, you Villain whore! You have no right to speak! You betrayed everything the Heroes stand for. Honestly, I have no idea why the Headmaster doesn’t send you to Than Keres as a gift. I’m sure you miss your master, slut.”   
I felt my own rage begin to boil over inside of me. Beau has no fucking idea what he is talking about. That man terrifies me more than anything else in this world.   
What I didn’t realize was that I had said all of that out loud. At least, that is, until he started beating the life out of me. Literally.   
After what felt like an eternity later but was probably only like five minutes, I felt him dig his fist into my hair and forcibly drag me out of his room before I passed out from all the damage done to my body and mind.


End file.
